


情侶相性100問

by Kiwi528



Series: 混血人專訪 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi528/pseuds/Kiwi528
Summary: 情侶相性100問，三對情侶聯手出擊！





	1. Solangelo篇

 （以下Ｊ皆為主持人代稱）

1、請問你的名字是？  
威：威爾

尼：尼克．帝亞傑羅

Ｊ：啊，其實可以回答名字就好了

尼：我不喜歡不熟的人直接叫我的名字

  
2、年齡是？  
威：15歲，我們同年紀喔

Ｊ：所以換算（？）成台灣的教育體制，大約是國中三年級

Ｊ：你們比預想中年輕好多呢（擔憂著後50題）

尼：89歲

威：尼克…，我們待會結束後談談

  
3、性別是？

威：男

尼：同上  


4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？  
威：就普通年輕人吧？我沒什麼特色

尼：對堅持的事會莫名的執著

  
5、對方的性格呢？  
威：這個嘛……（臉紅）

尼：很容易害羞，但兩人獨處時例外

Ｊ：還沒有到後50題，回答時別想太多啊…

  
6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？  
威：曼哈頓戰役時。不過那時候太混亂了，還沒有機會正式對話，只能遠遠望著彼此（一臉懷念）

尼：只是第一次見面而已，有必要說的那麼曖昧嗎？（皺眉）

威：我們的關係早就已經超越曖昧了啊

  
7、對對方的第一印象是？  
尼：很勇敢。不過那時看他自己都累得半死還硬撐著衝進戰場找傷患，就覺得很擔心

威：我也是個混血人，沒有你們想像的那麼脆弱！何況治療傷患是我唯一能做的事

尼：不是你唯一能做的事，而是唯有你能做的事

威：我……

威：好吧（又臉紅）

Ｊ：尼克真的很了解怎麼鼓舞威爾呢…（喃喃自語）

Ｊ：輪到威爾了，你對尼克的第一印象是怎麼樣的呢？

威：覺得他很酷很帥氣。明明是和我差不多年紀的孩子，挺身對抗克羅諾斯大軍時竟然能保持毫不慌亂的態度。而且那時候尼克回應克羅諾斯的嘲諷的話好好笑

尼：那句哪裡好笑了？？？

Ｊ：忘記曼哈頓戰役中尼克的＜嗆聲語錄＞的看官們，可以去翻波西第五集囉

  
8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？  
威：善解人意，常常會默默做一些體貼的舉動，在一起時很有安全感。當然還有因為很可愛啦

尼：我們的能力看似在對立的兩端，在本質上卻很像。就像治療和引導亡魂的過程看似是相反路途，但都會不可避免地不斷接觸生離死別，所以我們的世界只有彼此能了解。和威爾相處感覺很自在，好像完全不用偽裝自己，就算將弱點坦露出來也沒關係

  
9、討厭對方哪一點？  
Ｊ：這問題有點尷尬呢。不過礙於本文點閱率，還請兩位知無不答

尼：完全不會尷尬，我和威爾幾乎每天都吵架

威：其實沒有特別討厭尼克甚麼地方耶，那我們平常都在吵些甚麼啊？（望向尼克）

尼：你這麼問我一時也想不起來…。不過每次吵完心情都很舒暢，完全不會氣對方。一天不吵反而感覺很空虛呢

Ｊ：情侶間鬥嘴其實也是另類情趣（笑）

  
10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？  
尼：相性是甚麼？

威：和尼克有關的應該都是好的吧

Ｊ：啊，好吧

  
11、你怎麽稱呼對方？  
威：尼克、死亡男孩

尼：索拉斯、醫生、重要的的麻煩傢伙

  
12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？  
威：直接叫我的名字

尼：直接叫我的名字

  
13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？  
尼：我不懂這題的意思，不就是混血人嗎？

威：像人類的混血人？像天神的混血人？好像兩者都說得通

威：對吧，尼克

尼：（相視而笑）

Ｊ：呃……（抱頭沉默）

  
14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？  
威：我的一生

尼：帶他到宙斯小屋的屋頂上看夕陽

Ｊ：還沒跟傑生報備，就這麼決定了嗎！？

尼：當然不能被他發現。不過被發現也沒什麼大不了，頂多他和波西經過我時會偷偷竊笑

  
15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？

威：主動親我一下  
尼：（無視威爾的回答）向醫護室休假一天陪我。不過這要求太困難了，醫護室幾乎每天都忙得要命

威：我會努力的

尼：這不是你努力就能得來的東西啊（嘆氣）。

尼：不過算了，我也很喜歡威爾工作時的樣子，只要他別把自己累壞就好

威：好啦，我會儘量不讓你擔心的（摸尼克的頭）

  
16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？  
尼：工作太忙而把自己累壞

威：在訓練時把自己弄傷，雖然我知道他不是故意的，但還是很心疼

  
17、你的毛病是？  
尼：太多了，很難細數。主要是常常受傷，害威爾擔心

威：常對自己沒信心，需要尼克不斷鼓勵才能打起精神

尼：你已經進步很多了，別對自己太苛責（擔心）

  
18、對方的毛病是？  
威：太可愛算是毛病嗎？

尼：（扳手指數）看似輕浮，私底下卻很傲嬌、不坦率，還愛吃醋

威：我哪有吃醋啊。還有傲嬌這個詞你是從哪裡學來的？

尼：波西借我的日本動畫DVD裡

威：……

尼：看吧，又吃醋了

  
19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓你不快？  
尼：他說為我好的事，通常都會讓我不快

Ｊ：例如甚麼事呢？

尼：像是不准我挑食、每天早睡早起之類

Ｊ：那真的是為你好啊！雖然我一項都做不到！

尼：我知道。所以抱怨歸抱怨，我還是會遵守

威：（微笑）

威：我是在尼克影子旅行時會不高興，那種活動真的消耗太多力量了！而且他每次都會好幾天不見人影

尼：我下次影子旅行會記得帶你一起的

威：好吧……。不對！重點不是這個！

  
20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？  
Ｊ：好，你們一定會說同上，所以這題跳過

  
21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？

威：牽手以上  
Ｊ：欸～

尼：我們才15歲，你在期待甚麼？

威：咦，剛才不是89歲，現在又變回15歲了？

尼：少囉嗦，對長者說話怎麼那麼沒禮貌

Ｊ：等等，威爾的回答好像有漏洞，牽手以上不就代表「以上」都有可能嗎？（突然振奮起來）

  
22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？  
威＆尼：醫護室

Ｊ：果然跟我猜的一樣

  
23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？  
威：那時尼克來醫護室幫我的忙。氣氛的話，很溫馨吧？就是聊聊天、說說笑話之類的

  
24、那時進展到何種地步了？  
威：牽手以上

尼：嗯（點頭）

Ｊ：你們真的要一直維持這種模糊的回答嗎！？

  
25、經常去的約會地點是？  
尼：湖邊或宙斯小屋的屋頂

Ｊ：你們是趁著傑生出營唸高中才故意這麼做吧

  
26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？  
威：休假陪他

尼：親他一下

Ｊ：深深覺得第15題問的好

  
27、是由哪一方告白的？  
威：同時

Ｊ：同時？好特別的答案啊。詳細情況如何呢？

尼：嗯，詳細情況就是這樣

Ｊ：不打算解釋嗎！？

  
28、你有多喜歡對方？  
威：喜歡到就算我們都選擇重生，還是希望下輩子可以繼續在一起。不過下輩子一定要早點相遇，這樣我一開始就可以保護好尼克，不讓他受到傷害了

Ｊ：我以為你們會想永遠待在埃利西翁長相廝守？

尼：我們有信心重生後可以再次找到對方

  
29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？  
威＆尼：（相視而笑）

Ｊ：好的，一切盡在不言中是吧

  
30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？  
威：他只要叫我的名字我就沒辦法拒絕了

尼：「拜託你了」

  
31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？

威：我希望我一輩子不用思考這個問題  
尼：很傷心，覺得自己又被拋下了。不過如果是威爾的選擇，我會祝福他

威：我不會變心的（望向尼克）

  
32、能原諒對方變心嗎？  
尼：可以

  
33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？  
尼：擔心他會不會出了意外

威：看看尼克是不是又被傑生纏住了，通常都會在傑生附近找到他

  
34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？  
尼：眼睛和摸起來很軟的金髮

威：全部都喜歡

尼：可以這樣回答嗎？

尼：那我也一樣的答案

  
35、對方性感的表情是？  
威：微笑。是我專屬的溫柔笑容喔，在別人面前看不到的（滿足笑）

尼：早晨睡眼惺忪的樣子

  
36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？  
威：發現尼克突然失蹤的時候

尼：失蹤後回來，被威爾發現的時候

Ｊ：不是指那種心跳加速

  
37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊嗎？  
尼：沒有也不擅長。如果非不得已要說謊的情況，我會選擇保持沉默

威：沒有。混血營在我看來是個很單純的地方

尼：那是因為你的思考太複雜了

  
38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？  
尼：牽手在營區裡散步的時候

威：和尼克在一起時都很幸福。不過硬要說的話，就是牽手以上的程度

Ｊ：牽手以上到底是甚麼程度啦！？（崩潰）

  
39、曾經吵過架嗎？  
尼：每天，不過其實比較像鬥嘴。

威：而且吵著吵著話題都會突然變得肉麻，開始有點不好意思了

  
40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？  
威：好奇怪，真的一個都不記得

尼：（聳肩）

  
41、之後如何和好呢？  
威：因為不是真的吵起來，所以也沒有和不和好的問題

  
42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？  
尼：第28題說過了

威：答案是Yes

  
43、什麽時候會讓你覺得自己被愛著？  
尼：散步到一半，威爾問我會不會冷的時候

威：尼克帶午餐來醫護室探班的時候

  
44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」  
威：尼克跑去波西家玩的時候

尼：我是去幫他照看妹妹，防止他餵小寶寶喝藍色牛奶

威：波西的妹妹還沒出生

尼：胎教也是很重要的

  
45、你的愛情表現方法是？  
尼：到醫護室幫忙

威：陪他練劍、在他不舒服的時候照顧他

  
46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？  
尼：我對花沒什麼研究耶，不過阿波羅小屋裡種了很多黃色小花，每次看到那些花都會想到威爾

威：我認識的只有藥用植物。有一種叫做含笑花的，它的花瓣邊緣帶點紫紅色，花蕊也是紫紅色，有一種含蓄的美感。而且含笑花有安定身心的功效，就像尼克對我呢。（笑）不過因為產地在中國，我目前只有在圖鑑上看過

  
47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？  
威：我在曼哈頓戰役後寫了很多封情書，不過擔心尼克不記得我，所以無法鼓起勇氣交給他

尼：這我還真的…不知道呢

威：（尷尬地搔搔頭）

尼：對了，那個，我一直都記得你

威：嗯（微笑）

  
48、你有何種情結？  
尼：情結是甚麼？

威：應該沒有吧

  
49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？  
尼：我們很努力保密，所以幾乎全混血營都知道了

  
50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？

威：我會一直陪著尼克的。就算我們之間被不可抗力的因素阻隔，我也會拚盡全力回到他身邊

尼：嗯，我也是（微笑）

Ｊ：（感動抹淚）


	2. Percabeth篇

Ｊ：現在，就讓我們歡迎第二對情侶出場！

威＆尼：（鼓掌）

（波西和安娜貝斯憑空出現）

波：這裡是哪裡？

Ｊ：相性100問的訪談節目攝影棚

安：相性是甚麼？

波：啊，是有關情侶之間相處的那個問卷嘛

Ｊ：沒想到波西很了解呢

波：當然，里歐和派波在《雙傑季刊》（註一）上連載的文章，我都有看呢

Ｊ：那就廢話不多說，讓我們進入第一題吧

 

1、請問你的名字是？  
波：波西

安：這算甚麼蠢問題？不是大家都知道嗎？

波：別抱怨，安娜寶貝。我們要秉持認真對待採訪的精神

  
2、年齡是？  
波：18歲，我們的生日只差一個多月

Ｊ：那就是高中快畢業了呢，恭喜恭喜

安：（嘆氣）畢不畢得了業還是未知數

  
3、性別是？  
安：用看得看不出來嗎？

Ｊ：好，一男一女，我知道了（發抖）

  
4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？  
波：視水和藍色食物為人生志向

安：聰明、堅強

Ｊ：……（不知道該怎麼吐槽波西）

  
5、對方的性格呢？  
安：勇敢、擁有強大力量。會為了保護所愛而拋棄一切

波：充滿智慧的光輝，還有與生俱來的美麗

尼：（和威爾耳語）我敢打賭，那句讚美詞是里歐教他的

  
6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？  
波＆安：在醫護室裡！

Ｊ：原來你們才是最早的醫護室情侶嗎！？

安：才不是。當時波西受傷了，我只是去探望他。而且那時候我們還沒開始交往

  
7、對對方的第一印象是？  
波：留著夢幻鬈髮的可愛公主（臉紅）

安：我不知道，就是偶然浮現的靈感？感覺波西就是我一直在等的人，他的出現將使我的人生產生巨變

  
8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？  
波：全部都喜歡，找不到討厭的點

安：唉，我就是喜歡他這一點

  
9、討厭對方哪一點？  
波：沒有呢

安：如果硬要說的話，就是我說的學術問題，他都聽不懂

Ｊ：不過如果是兩個太聰明的人在一起，生活反而無趣呢！而且波西也是腦筋動很快的人啊，和他在一起不會有壓力

安：嗯，所以我才會選他

  
10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？  
波：感覺安娜貝斯很了解我，可是我卻不瞭解她。常常不知該怎麼做才能讓她開心

Ｊ：黃金情侶檔也會有這類的困擾嗎？

波：我常常會不知所措呢（苦笑）

安：你只要乖乖待在我身邊，不要突然消失不見，我就很開心了

波：我已經答應過妳我哪裡也不會去，安娜貝斯。不管是哪一位天神跑來狂按我家門鈴，我也絕不答應冒生命危險幫他們跑腿

安：知道就好。別忘了還要乖乖認真念書，拿個好學歷、記得情人節和每一個月的初吻紀念日、用心準備好每一次的約會……

波：好啦、好啦（寵溺笑）

  
11、你怎麽稱呼對方？  
波：聰明女孩、安娜寶貝

安：海藻腦袋

  
12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？  
安：互相叫對方「海藻腦袋」和「聰明女孩」，那是我們之間的專屬暱稱

波：不管怎麼叫，只要是安娜貝斯開的口我就喜歡

  
13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？  
安：……

安：海藻？

波：雪鴞，因為看起來純潔又高貴

  
14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？  
安：電子翻譯機

波：這問題讓我每個紀念日都苦惱很久

  
15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？  
安：《世界名建築大全》彩頁版全套

Ｊ：聽起來好貴啊……

安：我之前都是去圖書館借，不過如果自己有一套感覺比較安心

波：我高中畢業後一定會好好存錢的！（盯著錢包）

  
16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？  
波：我對安娜貝斯沒有甚麼不滿的地方

安：考試不及格，感覺快不能畢業了。還有會莫名其妙消失，之前一次就消失了好幾個月！！！

Ｊ：啊，那也不能說是波西的錯啊

尼：（插嘴）要怪就怪希拉吧

安：所以我現在一聽到那Ｘ（消音）女人的名字就生氣

  
17、你的毛病是？  
波：思緒常常跟不上安娜貝斯的思考速度。安娜貝斯實在太聰明了，不過那也是我喜歡她的點

Ｊ：但是我一直覺得波西在遇到危機時的應變很好呢

波：面對喜歡的人，再怎麼努力也會覺得不夠。以前在妖魔之海遇到賽西時，就見識過精心打扮後的安娜貝斯，當時真是光彩照人。再對照鏡中的自己，既不帥又沒特色，更覺得自己沒有臉站在她身邊

Ｊ：我能了解呢，無論如何都想在愛人面前展現最美好的一面的心情（笑）。不過波西可別這樣自卑，你在粉絲們眼中可是無人能敵的英雄人物，要好好看見自己的好啊！

Ｊ：那安娜貝斯呢？

安：我的話，大概是有些驕傲吧。遇到同樣優秀的人時會不自覺說話變得很刻薄，就害怕被對方搶過風頭

  
18、對方的毛病是？  
安：大概就跟第16題的答案差不多

波：嗯……

Ｊ：喔，好吧

  
19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？  
安：太多了，無法細數！

Ｊ：波西，可要乖乖的別亂跑了啊。女朋友很擔心你呢

波：（伸出一隻臂膀摟住安娜貝斯，在她耳邊低喃）妳放心，再也不會了

  
20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？  
Ｊ：嗯嗯，前面有幾題類似的，跳過吧

  
21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？  
波：就是，該做的都做了

（眾人大驚，安娜貝斯轉了轉眼睛）

Ｊ：也對，兩位都成年了呢，的確不必再等了（？

  
22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？  
安：應該是獨木舟湖

  
23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？  
波：被一群暴動的群眾丟進湖裡，不過在湖底約會對波賽頓的兒子來說反而是另一種浪漫呢

  
24、那時進展到何種地步了？  
波：就差最後一步了（笑）

  
25、經常去的約會地點是？  
波：如果是安娜貝斯選的話，就是圖書館或電影院

Ｊ：那你自己最想去哪裡呢？

波：有水的地方，可以讓我放鬆心情。最好是室外，在室內我會很容易緊張

  
26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？

安：送他電子翻譯機（篤定）

Ｊ：還是那麼堅持嗎！？

波：把我自己獻給她！  
  
27、是由哪一方告白的？  
波：我先告白的

Ｊ：不過是安娜貝斯先親你的呢

波：沒有搶在她之前行動，一直是我的黑歷史

  
28、你有多喜歡對方？  
安：無法衡量

波：比性命還重要

  
29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？  
波：當我和安娜貝斯分開時，想她想得都快要發瘋了。為了她，我可以放棄全世界

  
30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？  
波：這要看情況

安：不管波西怎麼說，該拒絕的我還是會拒絕

  
31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？  
安：他敢！（怒瞪）

  
32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？  
安：當然不行，他敢變心，我就殺了他

波：我沒想過這麼多。只要她活著，過得幸福快樂就好

  
33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？  
波：直接到她家接他

安：寄警告信（恐嚇信）給希拉

Ｊ：看來分別九個月真的帶給安娜貝斯很大的創傷……

  
34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？  
安：眼睛

波：我也是（深情凝望女友的雙眸）

  
35、對方性感的表情是？  
安：為了我挺身對抗強敵時，我喜歡他無畏而堅定的表情

波：說「我愛你」時深情款款的表情

  
36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？  
安：波西主動牽我的手，還有深情凝望對方的時候

波：就是……接吻的時候吧

  
37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？  
波：我不會對安娜貝斯說謊，她是我在這個世界上唯一能全心全意信任的人。我可以毫不保留的把自己交給她

安：我善於說謊，可以講得不留半分破綻。但我不會對波西說謊，他是我在這世界上最大的依靠

  
38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？  
波：只要能平安地待在一起，就是最大的幸福了（嘆）

  
39、曾經吵過架嗎？  
波：有時候會有些小口角

  
40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？  
安：就是在任務上意見不合吧

  
41、之後如何和好呢？  
波：也不算和好，因為到最後我都會聽安娜貝斯的

  
42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？  
波：我不會選擇轉世，想永遠和安娜貝斯待在埃利西翁

Ｊ：享受永恆的平靜也不錯呢！

波：不過如果安娜貝斯想重生，我也會支持她的決定

Ｊ：那安娜貝斯的想法呢？

安：我會重生三次，爭取到幸福群島的機會。這是我和路克之間的約定

波：我會陪著妳到最後的

  
43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著」？  
波：半夜裹著棉被說悄悄話的時候（臉紅）

安：波西不管距離多遠，都會親自到我家接我的時候

  
44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」  
安：從來不會，我一直很有信心

波：安娜貝斯提起路克的時候，或是問我有關瑞秋的事的時候

Ｊ：那是安娜貝斯故意讓你吃醋的，別太在意啊

安：都是因為他平常太不在意了！

  
45、你的愛情表現方法是？  
波：沒什麼特別的方式，就是盡全力保護她、陪在她身邊

安：在有人試圖傷害他時替他出頭，還有努力讓他變成更好的人

  
46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？  
安：我沒有很喜歡花，海藻可以嗎？

波：玫瑰花，因為既美麗又具有殺傷力。就跟我認識的安娜貝斯一樣，兼具亮眼的外在和強大的內在

  
47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？  
安：沒有，我們全心全意相信彼此

波：嗯……

安：你有對我隱瞞的事嗎！？

波：現在還不到說的時候（欲哭無淚）

  
48、你有何種情結？  
波：藍色情結

安：波西的藍色情結是全混血營公認的

  
49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？  
安：公開的

波：安娜貝斯非常喜歡高調秀恩愛

安：不大肆宣揚，怎麼讓大家知道你是我的？

Ｊ：就是一種宣示主權的概念嘛！

  
50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？

波：咦，全部的問題要結束了嗎？

Ｊ：還有後50題還沒展開

波：那在回答第50題之前，我可以指定下一對情侶嗎？

（湊到Ｊ耳邊竊竊私語）

Ｊ：哦哦，好吧，我會完成你的心願

安：（皺眉）你跟她說了甚麼？

波：沒什麼啦，我們來回答最後一題吧

波：答案當然是，會。我會永遠愛著安娜貝斯的

安：波西永遠都會是我的

Ｊ：安娜貝斯用霸氣的宣示畫下句點了！（拍手）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：以傑生與波西為主角的幻想故事，由里歐撰稿，派波繪圖。每年２、５、７、１２月出刊（＊並沒有此季刊）


	3. 相性100問-後50題篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於來到限制級的超禁忌單元啦！！！  
> 警告：本篇內含微量18禁話題

里：呦～

波：呦！兄弟

卡：是我的錯覺嗎？我剛才經過棚外時看到好多工作人員在噴鼻血

波：妳沒看錯，威爾和尼克也去外面救災了

里：連主持人也不見了，這是正常的嗎？

波：呃……

波：往好處想，現在我就是主持人了

里：耶！我們可以愛講甚麼就講甚麼！

安：怎麼聽起來好像刻意安排好的情節？

波：沒這回事啦，安娜寶貝！來，我現在就來播放第一道問題

 

（四人前方的大螢幕現出題目）

１.你是在上還是在下？

里：哇，好刺激。我喜歡

波：我的人生正需要一些不含生命危險的刺激

安：等等，這跟我們剛才回答的問題不一樣啊！？？

波：可能製作單位幫每一對情侶設計了不一樣的問題吧

卡：難怪你們要刻意把未成年情侶支開

波：開玩笑，我可不想被傑(尼)生(克)．(的)葛(監)瑞(護)斯(人)從半空中丟下去

里：所以，第一題？

卡：這沒什麼好問的，一般都是女方在…

波：我在下

卡：咦？

里：！！！！！

安：唉（嘆）

波：…………

波：好，下一題

  
２.是根據什麼決定的？  
安：事實上，我喜歡可以全盤掌控一切的感覺

里：我是不否認妳在作戰時的領導野心啦。但是，如果在床上也這樣…

卡：我覺得這精神很好

里：不，寶貝，求妳別把安娜貝斯當目標，她是特例啊！！！（發抖）

  
３.對這樣的情況滿意嗎？  
安：很滿意

卡：正在思考改變中

波：呃，只要安娜貝斯開心我就開心

里：波西，振作點！人要有所堅持啊！

  
４.初次是在哪裡發生的？  
安：波西的房間，當然是趁波西的媽媽不在家的時候

卡：我們是在九號小屋

安：聽起來好驚險啊，平常的赫菲斯托斯小屋總是擠滿混血小孩（熱切）

里：其實還好，我們小屋的每位學員都有自己的專屬隔間，不怕室友們的隱私沒保障

波：是我的錯覺嗎？總覺得安娜貝斯在進入後50題後精神變得很好……

  
５.當時的感想是？  
波：差點被我媽發現

安：莎莉已經默認我們可以這麼做了，她還幫我們準備保險套呢

波：不是這個原因……，作為兒子竟然被媽媽發現…

波：總之很尷尬啦

卡：我們倒是沒什麼特別的。當時氣氛正好，然後就順其自然的發生了

里：嗯，有種「也該是時候這麼做了」的感覺

  
６.當時對方的情況如何？  
安：很難為情（無奈搖頭）

波：很霸氣（努力克制自己不臉紅）

里：很性感（柔情四溢）

卡：很生澀，但是很可愛（輕笑）

  
７.初夜的隔天一早，你做的第一件事是？  
里：吃早餐

卡：嗯，吃早餐啊。不然要做甚麼？

波：你們怎麼可以那麼淡定……

卡：不管發生了甚麼事，人生總是要繼續過下去

里：（接話）所以對我們來說，吃和Ｈ同等重要

  
８.一周大約Ｈ幾次？

波：1～2次，就跟我們的見面次數一樣（泣）

安：那是因為現在是申請大學的非常時期！

里：不知道欸，我們沒數過。很多次吧？（笑）  
  
９.理想是一周幾次？

里：沒特別想過這問題，興致來了就做吧  
波：希望至少可以兩天一次（期盼）

安：等你成功從高中畢業後再說吧

里：別難過啦，波西。等你們上大學搬去新羅馬後，就可以住在一起了

波：也是

  
10.是怎麼樣的Ｈ呢？  
卡：就…最普通的

里：別看我們這樣，其實我們還滿保守的

波：我可以不回答這一題嗎？

  
11.自己最敏感的地方在哪兒？  
安：這種事應該讓對方自己發現啊！

波：妳發現我的敏感處了嗎？

安：波西，我對你的事情無所不知

卡：里歐，你呢？（好奇）

里：我的後頸還滿敏感的，所以在菲斯都背上時，我都讓卡呂普索坐在我的前面

卡：像這樣嗎？（戳後頸）

里：（笑著躲開）

卡：看來我下次應該坐在後面，這樣才能靠在你的背上

  
12.對方最敏感的地方在哪？  
安：胸口

波：大腿（羞）

安：原來你有發現！？

里：卡呂普索的耳朵很敏感，所以我都會故意在她耳邊說悄悄話

  
13.對於Ｈ時的對方，你有什麼想說的？  
里：好美

卡：好可愛

安：他是我的（雙手抱胸）

波：太快了（意義不明）

  
14.喜歡做還是討厭呢？  
里：通常都是喜歡的吧

（眾人看向波西）

波：幹嘛突然看我？

波：別誤會，我對現況可是超級滿足的！

安：哼，這還差不多

  
15.平常是怎麼樣的情況下會想要Ｈ？  
里：氣氛好的時候

卡：但是我們之間的氣氛一直都很好

里：也是呢，甜心！

波：我是在讀書讀累的時候

安：那不就是『隨時隨地』嗎！

  
16.有想嘗試做做看的地點、時間、打扮嗎？  
安：我一直想試試看在醫護室的床上。畢竟那是我們初遇的地方

（眾人緊張的看向出口方向）

波：別擔心啦！（前）主持人Ｊ把威爾抓去服務大眾了

波：我呢，想試試在浴室或泳池。總之就是有很多水的地方

里：啊，那些有水的地方我們都去過了

波：那海水裡呢？

里：上星期去過（滿足笑）

卡：別忘了我也曾經是掌管海洋的女神

  1.   
淋浴是在Ｈ之前還是之後？  
里：通常兩者都會啦。我雖然沒上過健康教育課，但也被傑生逼著看了很多生理保健的書



卡：他一定以為里歐是個大玩咖，雖然光看表面真的很像

波：傑生是混血人的良心啊（感慨）

波：像我們不住混血營的就脫離他的管束了，所以一切依從心情

  
18.在Ｈ的時候，兩人有約好什麼嗎？  
安：不准反攻！

里：安娜貝斯，這句話有非常大的問題

卡：絕對不會發生在醉酒時

里：嗯嗯，因為喝醉時很容易失去理智，而且隔天一早就全忘光了，根本無法好好享受

卡：不過如果只喝一點點反而可以促進情慾，讓氣氛變得更好

  
19.有和對方以外的人Ｈ過嗎？  
安：沒有

波：我怎麼敢

里：沒～

卡：唉，我已經活了幾千年了，如果堅持里歐是我的第一個男人，想必也是不會有人相信的吧！

安：嗯，這麼說是沒錯……

里：我不介意喔。不管卡呂普索以前有幾任男朋友，只要現在我是她唯一愛的人，我就覺得很滿足了！

卡：你是啊（溫柔笑）。你是我最後一任的愛人

  
20.對於「如果得不到心也沒關係，至少要得到對方的身體」這種看法，贊成還是反對？

安：反對

卡：反對

波：同上

里：身體關係一定要建立在先有感情基礎上，不然就沒有意義了  
  
21.對方被壞人強ｘ了怎麼辦？

安：一個字：『殺』

波：是殺我還是殺壞人？

安：都殺，誰叫你不好好保護自己

里：放大火燒壞人

卡：放大火太消耗體力了，還是綑一綑丟進海裡餵魚吧？

波：我不同意！那樣會汙染水，而且怎麼能讓珍貴的海洋生物吃那種垃圾！  
威：（回來了）直接說：『這種事絕對不可能發生。』就好了啊，你們好可怕啊

  
22.是在Ｈ之前還是之後感到不好意思？  
里：當然是之後，想到不久前才剛發生的事就會覺得很不可思議

卡：Ｈ當中也很難為情

安：我不會想那麼多，既然決定要做了就盡全力享受吧

波：安娜貝斯和我都認識那麼久了，其實也不太會害羞了啦

  
23.要是好友說「只有今晚，我很寂寞」然後要求發生關係，你會怎麼做？  
安：二話不說，馬上跟他絕交

波：委婉拒絕，並告訴她我有女朋友了

里：寂寞的話我可以用電話陪她聊聊天，但是絕對不約出去見面

卡：我的朋友幾乎都是天神們。他們隨便找都有一堆凡人相好，不需要特別找我

  
24.覺得自己技術如何？

安：很好

波：嗯，安娜貝斯的技術真的很好。我自己也不錯啦

卡：我不知道（燦爛笑）

里：剛才我的眼睛好像被甚麼閃了一下

里：啊，寶貝，是妳，妳的笑容真的好美！

波：……（對里歐的情話目瞪口呆）

威：唉，這裡沒有未成年者的容身之處。我們還是出去吧（作勢要拉尼克的手）

尼：是你自己說身為治療師，不應允許未成年者發生關係，還有其他吧啦吧啦的

威：是你自己太古板吧

里：耶！耶！吵起來吵起來（搧風點火）

  
25.對方的技術好嗎？  
波：很好

里：很好啊

卡：不錯

安：哼哼

  
26.在Ｈ的時候，最希望對方說什麼？  
里：『火辣辣壞男孩華德茲，……………哇啦啦，喔喔喔喔……，非你莫屬、唯你獨尊，亮晶晶閃亮亮的帥男孩，耶耶耶，宇宙無敵的……………（還有其他203個字）』

卡：這台詞會不會太長了！？連背起來都很困難！

安：『我還要』

波：『你配合得很好，海藻腦袋』

威：就沒有浪漫一點的台詞嗎……

  
27.在Ｈ的時候，對方是怎樣的表情？  
里：害羞的輕笑，不過對我來說完全是另類魅惑！

卡：里歐的臉總是紅撲撲的，認真的樣子也很可愛

安：同時帶有渴望和驚嚇。我也不知道為甚麼

波：很性感，歪著嘴壞笑時很有魅力

里：啊，我懂。就是像性感小惡魔的感覺

波：對對，就是那樣。哈哈哈

尼：（決定暫時摀住耳朵）

  
28.覺得和戀人以外的人發生關係也無所謂嗎？  
波：當然不行

里：雖然我以前常常覺得營裡的女孩很可愛，但沒有一個可以和卡呂普索相提並論啊。而且我對其他人也沒興趣啦

  
29.對SM之類的有興趣嗎？  
安：可以嘗試看看

波：我先聲明我不是被虐狂，但只要是安娜貝斯想要的，我都可以配合

卡：沒興趣

里：（聳肩）沒特別的感覺

  
30.要是對方突然不再索求你的身體了，你會怎麼辦？  
安：帶他去健康檢查，看是哪裡出了問題

波：……（捂臉）

卡：短時間是節制，長時間就會有點困惑。不過如果里歐不想要我是不會勉強他的

里：我可能會有點擔心卡呂普索是不是不愛我了

尼：這時候兩人就需要好好溝通了，自己胡思亂想也不是辦法

威：嗯嗯，把話說開是好事（拍拍里歐的肩膀）

  
31.對於強ｘ有什麼樣的想法？  
安：（亮出短刀）

波：我們不要再討論有關強ｘ的話題了……拜託！

  
32.在Ｈ的時候，覺得什麼是最累人的？  
波：保持平衡（？

里：波西在很多題的答案都非常意義不明

尼：我不想知道詳細資訊，拜託不要解說

波：呃，簡單來說，就是要撐住安娜貝斯，不讓她跌下去

波：那樣腰會很痠

里：我好像、大致能理解

安：波西，我們兩個都曾經代替阿特拉斯撐過天空

卡：我替我爸爸道歉……

波：安娜貝斯，那真的不是力氣問題

里：雖然這麼說，波西對這種閨房情趣似乎很樂在其中

  
33.到目前為止，最驚險刺激的一次是？  
波：除了我媽和保羅去為期一星期的歐洲旅行那次，其他時間都很驚險

安：不會啊，我覺得都很安全

里：在海裡那次，有好多魚在看呢

卡：魚群算甚麼？海裡還有很多神和精靈在看

里：不錯，那我們下次再去吧

  
34.有過女方主動要求的嗎？  
波：安娜貝斯……一直都…很主動

里：有喔（笑）

卡：因為我的年紀比里歐大嘛，剛開始都是我先引導他。等他慢慢進入狀況後，就會把自己完全交給他了

里：雖然這樣講可能會被雷劈，不過和女神交往就是有這種好處。祂們對很多事思想都比較開放，改變的彈性也很大

安：感覺你們真的是天生一對呢

  
35.當時男方的反應是？  
波：見獵心喜（？

里：很放心的感覺

卡：其實由里歐主動的情況還是比較多的。他開口閉口都是情話，讓人懷疑根本是老手了

里：寶貝，妳真的是我的第一任和最後一任女朋友！

  
36.有任何一方做過強ｘ的行為嗎？

里：當然沒有，傷害最愛的人是罪不可恕的啊

安：認同

  
37.當時女方的反應是？  
波：這題可以跳過了

  
38.對於Ｈ的對象，有具體的理想嗎？  
安：波西

波：好、好乾脆呢，安娜寶貝！（感動）

卡：只要是跟我愛的人

里：我也是喔！

  
39.對方有滿足你的理想嗎？

卡：有（瞇眼輕笑）

里：嗯、嗯！（拚命點頭）

  
40.在Ｈ的時候會用小道具嗎？  
里：不會耶，我們有對方就夠了！

波：我不想回答這一題

威：安娜貝斯，你們兩個是不是平常都玩很大……

里：波西感覺有心理創傷

波：沒有創傷，源源不絕的驚喜（驚嚇）倒是有

  
41.你的第一次在幾歲？  
安：16歲

里：我和卡呂普索也差不多

波：所以說我們其實都發生得很早啊

卡：話說回來，你們的年紀也快到了耶（望向威爾和尼克）

尼：我甚麼也沒聽到、甚麼也沒聽到……（抱頭）

  
42.那時的對象是現在的戀人嗎？  
卡：唉，應該只有我不是吧

  
43.最喜歡被吻哪裡？  
尼：額頭

威：臉頰

波：太純潔了吧！你們兩個害我們都不敢回答了

卡：這就是年齡差距（感嘆）

安：大腿內、外側

波：安娜貝斯，妳真的可以不用那麼誠實…

里：我喜歡被吻嘴唇喔！

卡：嗯，接吻的時候感覺很甜蜜、很幸福呢

  
44.最喜歡吻對方哪裡？  
里：嘴唇！眼睛也滿喜歡的

波：腰間

安：胸口，波西的反應每次都很誇張

波：我真的特別容易敏感

  
45.Ｈ時，對方最愉悅在什麼時候？  
波：在跳到我身上的時候，安娜貝斯會特別興奮

安：接近最後的時候

里：邊調情邊擁抱的時候

卡：我輕聲喚『里歐』的名字的時候

  
46.在Ｈ的時候，腦子裡都在想什麼？  
威：（亂入）猜測明天的早餐

波：老實說，我有時候真的會想到早餐

里：我……

里：好吧，我有時候也會

安＆卡：你們這些男生！！！

尼：早餐錯了嗎？（不解）

  
47.一個晚上通常Ｈ幾次？  
卡：誰說這種事只限於晚上的？年輕人的想法太狹隘了

里：不…現代的年輕人通常都很開放

安：卡呂普索，妳對現代的年輕人有意見嗎？

波：偏題了，安娜貝斯

  
48.在Ｈ的時候，是自己脫衣服還是對方脫？  
波：通常都是互相脫對方的

里：都有啦，不然就是乾脆洗完澡直接不穿

  
49.對你而言，Ｈ是？  
卡：培養感情的機會

里：互相傾訴愛意的神聖儀式

波：釋放讀書壓力的管道（欲哭無淚）

安：生活的調劑

  
50.辛苦了！對對方說一句最想說的話吧

里：我愛妳（溫柔笑）

卡：嘻嘻，壞男孩華德茲

波：我想吃藍色冰淇淋鬆餅

安：波西……

安：好吧，我待會陪你去買

尼：謝天謝地，終於結束了

威：（熱情鼓掌）

 

～另一邊．棚外～

Ｊ：喔呵呵呵，終於拿到我的偶像（威爾）的簽名了，我死而無憾了

Ｊ：（倒地）

導播：先別倒下，還有其他的採訪還沒做完啊！！！

導播：主持人！！醒醒啊！！！！！


End file.
